Return of the Yamis
by TabFan
Summary: The Yamis return and meet their twins. What will happen? Warning-Lemons!
1. Return of Yami

Return of the Yamis

Chapt. 1-Return of Yami

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Word Count-1416

Today is the anniversary of the day Yugi solved the Puzzle. Its a school day.

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan are talking before the 1st bell. Seto is nearby, listening.

Yugi says, "Today is the day I solved the Puzzle."

Tea says, "So its the 1st anniversary."

Tristan asks, "Is that good or bad?"

Yugi says, "Its a little sad, but it could never be bad."

The bell rings. They stop talking.

The school day passes like normal.

After school, Seto walks up to Yugi and his friends.

Seto says, "I want you guys to meet my new driver. He started today."

Seto's limo pulls up. His driver gets out.

The driver has spiky black hair with red tips and yellow streaks.

Yugi asks, "Yami?"

Yami asks, "How do you know my name? Why do you look like me?"

Yugi says, "He doesn't remember." He looks like he's about to cry.

Seto thinks, 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'

Seto says, "Yami, you're taking all of us to the mansion."

Yami says, "Yes, Seto."

Yami takes them to Kaiba Mansion. Seto leads them to Joey's room.

Yugi says, "Joey, look whose back."

Joey says, "Yami! No way!"

Yami asks, "How do you all know my name?"

Joey says, "We sort of met last year."

Tristan asks, "How's it going?"

Joey says, "I wish I could duel."

Seto says, "Once your casts come off your arms, I'm getting you dueling as soon as possible."

Joey says, "Thanks, Seto."

Seto says, "I can't wait to beat you again."

Joey says, "One of these days, I will beat you. Then I'll gloat forever."

Seto says, "Not likely, mutt."

Joey says, "You are so lucky I can't reach you."

Seto says, "That must mean you're ready for your rehab."

Tea asks, "What do you two fighting have to do with his rehab?"

Joey says, "Getting worked up helps me get thru my rehab. You guys don't want to see this."

Tristan says, "Seto, don't push him too far or he will try to hit you."

Yugi says, "We'll check on you tomorrow."

Seto says, "Yami, take Yugi and his friends to his grandpa's game shop.

Then you're done for today."

Yami says, "Yes, Seto."

* * *

>Yami drives Yugi, Tea, and Tristan to the game shop.<p><p>

Yugi's grandpa, Solomon, is behind the counter.

Solomon says, "Yami, I wasn't expecting to see you again."

Yami says, "This is getting annoying."

Yugi asks, "Grandpa, is it ok if we all go up to my room?"

Solomon says, "Of course."

In Yugi's room, Yugi says, "Yami, I want to try something."

Yami asks, "What did you have in mind?"

Yugi says, "Helping you remember your previous life."

Yami asks, "What do you mean?"

Yugi says, "I'll show you." Yugi puts his hand against Yami's head.

Yami finds himself in his soul room. There is a knock on the door.

Yami opens it and sees Yugi. Yami, 'Where are we?'

Yugi, 'Your soul room. We need to find your past life's memories.'

Yami , 'What are we looking for?'

Yugi, 'We will know it when we find it. Leave a trail by imagining it.'

They start searching the maze, each leaving a trail.

A short while later, Yugi, 'Found it. Follow my trail.'

Yami follows Yugi's trail and finds him.

Yugi, 'Figures its a gold box. Once I leave, open the box.'

Yami, 'Why do you have to leave?'

Yugi, 'The memories could overload my mind and I could be trapped here.'

Yami, 'How will I know when you've left?'

Yugi, 'My trail will disappear.'

Yugi focuses and leaves Yami's soul room. Yami sees Yugi's trail disappear.

Yami opens the box and is overwhelmed with his previous life's memories.

Yami wakes up a little over an hour later.

Yami says, "Yugi, I remember my previous life.

Every time we've met, we've been instant best friends without knowing each other."

Yugi asks, "We didn't have time to get to know each other. Did you feel like that this time?"

Yami says, "Yes, but I also feel like we will have time to get to know each other."

Yugi says, "I have the same feeling. Its much better than what I felt last time we met."

Yami says, "It felt like we had no time."

Yugi says, "That was a scary feeling."

Tea asks, "You knew you didn't have much time?"

Yami says, "That's why I kept myself a secret."

Tristan says, "Since you have time, we can all get to know you. I have several questions."

Yami says, "I have Saturday off. I can answer questions then. I need to get back to work."

Yugi says, "On Saturdays, we meet at Kaiba Mansion. Meet us there."

Yami says, "See you Saturday."

Yami leaves. Tea and Tristan go home.

At dinner, Yugi asks, "Grandpa, can Yami stay in the spare bedroom?"

Solomon says, "Yugi, let me talk to him first."

Yugi says, "He said Saturday is his day off. We're all meeting at Kaiba Mansion."

Its Saturday. Everyone is in Kaiba Mansion's living room.

Tea says, "Yami, how old are you?"

Yami says, "17."

Joey asks, "Why aren't you in school?"

Yami says, "I graduated last year. Can I ask a question?"

Seto says, "Ask anything you want."

Yami asks, "Did you hire me to reunite me with Yugi?" Seto nods.

Yugi asks, "How did you find him?"

Seto says, "You said you were a reincarnation, but not Yami's.

I wondered if Yami was brought back. I started searching.

I found Yami, Bakura, and Marik."

Tristan asks, "You found Bakura and Marik?

Have you tried reuniting them with their twins?"

Yami asks, "Bakura and Marik have twins?"

Yugi says, "Like you and I are twins."

Seto says, "I haven't had time to go to Egypt or England to help them."

Solomon decides to interrupt. Solomon asks, "Yami, can we talk alone?"

Yami says, "All right, Solomon."

Solomon says, "Call me Grandpa."

Yami says, "Yes...Grandpa." Yami leads Solomon into the dining room.

In the dining room, Solomon asks, "Are you the same Yami?"

Yami says, "Not exactly. Other than the job offer, it was a normal year for me."

Solomon says, "Yugi shared himself with your past self for almost a year.

You need to tell him about your life. Make him understand you're not your past self."

Yami says, "I think I understand. I will try."

Solomon says, "He asked if you could stay with us. Once he understands, I wouldn't mind."

Yami says, "Thanks, Grandpa. I need to talk to Yugi."

Yami and Solomon go back to the living room.

Yugi asks, "What did Grandpa say?"

Yami says, "We need to talk."

Yugi asks, "About what?"

Yami says, "I'm not my past self. I've lived my own life. Do you understand that?"

Yugi looks sad and says, "Sorry. To me, your past self has only been gone a month.

To you, its a memory of another life. I'm going to the basement."

Solomon says, "Yami, follow him."

Yami follows Yugi to the basement. He sees Yugi's trying not to cry.

Yami asks, "Why are you down here?"

Yugi asks, "Yami, do you duel?"  
>Yami says, "I started almost a year ago."<p>

Yugi says, "I challenge you to a duel."

Yami and Yugi duel. Yugi realizes, during the duel, 'He isn't the Yami I knew.'

After the duel, Yami asks, "Do you understand?"

Yugi says, "Ya. I need to get to know you, not expect you to be the person I knew."

Yami says, "Grandpa said once you understood, he wouldn't mind me staying with you."

Yugi says, "1st, we have to take care of something."

Yami says, "What?"

Yugi and Yami go back upstairs.

Yugi says, "Seto, do you have the numbers of Yami's stepbrothers?"

Seto says, "Of course. Why?"

* * *

>Yugi says, "We should help them find their twins."<p><p>

Please review!


	2. Return of Marik

Return of the Yamis

Chapt. 2-Return of Marik

Word Count-1012

Yami asks, "Who should we help first?"

Yugi says, "Marik. He'll probably be easier than Bakura.

Seto, could we get a flight to Egypt?"

Seto says, "A KaibaCorp plane could fly you there tomorrow.

Is that enough time to pack?"

Yugi and Yami nod.

Yami asks, "Seto, what's Marik's number?" Seto gives Yami the number.

Yami dials. Marik answers, "Who is this?"

Yami answers, "Its Yami."

Marik says, "I know we're family, but how did you get my number?"

Yami says, "I have my ways. I'm coming to Egypt."

Marik says, "I hate when you say weird stuff.

Why are you coming to Egypt?"

Yami says, "Work related. I'll need your help. That's why I called."

Marik says, "What do you need help with?"

Yami says, "Meeting someone. Might need protection."

Marik says, "All right. When will you get here?"

Yami says, "Tomorrow morning."

Marik asks, "Couldn't you have given me more warning?"

Yami says, "Blame Seto Kaiba. See ya tomorrow." Yami hangs up.

Yugi asks, "Seto, what's Malik's number?" Seto gives Yugi the number.

Yugi dials. Malik answers, "Who is this?"

Yugi says, "Malik, its Yugi. I'm coming to Egypt. Can we meet?"

Malik asks, "When are you coming?"

Yugi says, "Tomorrow morning."

Malik asks, "I would've liked more warning."

Yugi says, "Its important."

Malik asks, "Does it have to do with last year?"

Yugi asks, "Why else would I come to Egypt?"

Malik says, "I'll be at my place all day tomorrow. Do you need the address?"

Yugi says, "I can get it from Seto. See ya tomorrow." Yugi hangs up.

Yugi says, "Tomorrow will be interesting."

The next day, a KaibaCorp plane take Yugi and Yami to Egypt.

They rent a car. Yami has Marik and Malik's addresses.

Yami drives them to Marik's to pick him up.

Yami says, "Yugi, tell me about Marik's twin."

Yugi says, "His name is Malik. He has a brother, Odion, and a sister, Ishizu.

His family were guardians of your tomb. Malik didn't want to be a guardian.

That's how he got partially possessed by Marik. Odion prevented full possession for years.

Then Odion got knocked out during a duel. Marik gained full control.

Malik knew about Marik for only a short time before we sent Marik to the shadows."

Yami says, "So you have no idea how he'll react to Marik being back."

Yugi says, "Right. Watch out for Odion. He's protective of Malik."

Yami asks, "I may actually need protection?"

Yugi says, "Marik may need protection."

Yami says, "This will be an interesting meeting."

They arrive at Marik's. Yami knocks on the door.

Marik says, "Been a while."

Yami says, "Get in the back."

Marik gets in the back. He sees Yugi and asks, "Who are you?"

Yugi says, "I'm Yugi. I'm here to help you."

Marik asks, "How can you help me?"

Yugi says, "You'll find out after you see the person we're meeting."

A few min. later, they arrive and get out of the car.

Yugi knocks on the door.

Malik opens the door and says, "Hi, Yugi."

Then he sees Yami and Marik. Malik says, "Impossible" and stares at Marik.

Marik says, "I agree" and stares at his twin.

Yugi thinks, 'This is where I come in.'

Yugi places 1 hand on Malik's forehead and the other on Marik's forehead.

He sends them both into their soul rooms.

Yugi says, "Now we wait for them to wake up."

Yami says, "Lets get them inside."

Yami picks up Malik and carries him to a bed, then does the same for Marik.

While waiting for them to wake up, they hear the door open.

Yugi isn't surprised to see Ishizu and Odion. They're surprised by what they see.

Yugi says, "Yami, this is Ishizu and Odion."

Ishizu asks, "Pharaoh, why have you returned again?"

Yami says, "I'm a reincarnation. Supposedly, I spent a couple thousand years in the afterlife.

Of course, I don't remember the afterlife."

Odion asks, "What have you done to Malik?"

Yugi says, "I connected him to the reincarnated Marik.

We have to wait for them to wake up."

Ishizu asks, "Were all the Yamis brought back?"

Yugi says, "Whoever brought us back decided to bring all of us back."

Ishizu says, "Possibly wanted to give us all normal, long lives."

Yugi says, "Or we have to save the world again." A purplish black cloud forms around Yugi.

Odion asks, "The shadows still exist?"

Yami says, "It would take a lot more than my real name to seal them forever."

They hear groaning coming from the beds.

Yugi asks, "Marik, do you remember Malik?"

Marik says, "Ya. That was weird."

Yami says, "I thought you hated weird stuff."

Marik asks, "Did you plan this?"

Yami says, "It was mostly him" and points at Yugi.

Yugi says, "You needed to meet your other half."

Malik asks, "Do you want to stay here with us?"

Marik asks, "You want me to stay here?"

Malik says, "I saw your life. You remind me more of Karim than Marik."

Marik says, "I wouldn't mind, as long as you protect me from Odion."

Odion says, "If you hurt Malik, I'll hurt you."

Malik says, "Odion, if he hurts me, I'll hurt him."

Marik says, "I promise I won't hurt Malik."

Yugi says, "Now its Bakura's and Ryou's turn."

Marik says, "Ryou will probably run away when he sees his twin."

Malik says, "Good luck. You'll need it."

Yami and Yugi leave Marik and Malik to get to know each other.

Next chapter, Ryou and Bakura. More adult. Please review!


	3. Return of Bakura

**Return of the Yamis**

**Chapt. 3-Return of Bakura**

Warning-Adult Word Count-2064

Yugi gets Ryou's and Bakura's phone numbers and addresses from Seto.

They get on a flight to England.

On the way, Yami calls Bakura, then Yugi calls Ryou.

They use the same excuses they used with Marik and Malik.

The excuses work until they arrive at Ryou's.

Yugi knocks on the door. Ryou opens it, sees Bakura, and shuts and locks it.

Bakura is still in shock from seeing Ryou.

Yugi says, "Ryou, we need to talk. Open this door or I will."

Yami asks, "You can do that?"

Yugi says, "I haven't told anyone all I know about the shadows."

Ryou says, "Only you can come in."

Yugi says, "All right." Ryou opens the door, lets Yugi in, then shuts it.

Yugi says, "Ryou, Bakura's a reincarnation. He doesn't remember his past life.

I need you to help him remember."

Ryou asks, "Do I have to?"

Yugi says, "Only you can connect with your twin."

Ryou says, "All right, but after, I never see him again."

Yugi says, "That's your choice. Can you recreate the connection?"

Ryou says, "I don't want to, but I can."

Yugi opens the door and says, "Bakura, Yami, come in."

Bakura and Yami enter Ryou's apartment.

Ryou places a hand against Bakura's forehead, recreates the connection,

and sends them into their soul rooms.

A few min. later, Ryou wakes up. Ryou says, "Get him out of here."

Yami carries Bakura out and lays him on the backseat of the car.

An hour later, Bakura groans and wakes up.

Yami asks, "Bakura, why does Ryou hate you?"

Bakura says, "Before I took over his body, I restrained and played with him."

Yugi asks, "How could you?"

Bakura says, "I want to make it up to him."

Yami asks, "How?"

Bakura says, "Restraining myself and letting Ryou do what he wants."

Yugi says, "You realize he may want to kill you."

Bakura says, "I deserve it for doing that to him."

Yugi says, "I have an idea on how to restrain you."

Yugi pulls out his phone and calls Malik. Malik answers, "Hi, Yugi."

Yugi asks, "Malik, do you still have Holding Arms and Holding Legs?"

Malik asks, "Why?"

Yugi says, "I want to use them."

Malik says, "I'll dig them out and send them to you. Where are you?"

Yugi gives Bakura's address.

Bakura asks, "What are Holding Arms and Holding Legs?"

Yugi says, "2 monster cards. Yami can summon them to restrain you.

Ryou can release them and you."

Bakura smirks and says, "Great idea."

Yugi's idea requires putting off Bakura's plan for 2 days.

2 days later, shortly before Ryou should get home, Bakura breaks into his place.

Yami summons Holding Arms and Holding Legs.

The monsters pin Bakura to Ryou's bed. Then Yami waits outside.

Less than an hour later, Ryou arrives. Ryou asks, "Yami, why are you here?"

Yami says, "To give you these" and holds out the 2 cards.

Ryou takes and reads them. Ryou asks, "Why are you giving me these?"

Yami says, "Look at your bed." Ryou enters his apartment. Yami leaves.

He goes into the bedroom and sees Bakura on his bed.

Ryou asks, "Why are you here?"

Bakura says, "I restrained you. Now I'm restrained by those 2 cards. Do what you want."

Ryou says, "I loved you. Why did you do that to me?"

Bakura says, "I liked you, but only saw fear. I knew I didn't have much time.

It was easier to play on your fear than try to get you to like me."

Ryou says, "I was scared of my feelings for you. I'd never felt them before.

What you did to me didn't help."

Bakura says, "Now you're in control. What are you going to do?"

**Lemon starts!**

Ryou kisses Bakura on the lips. Bakura kisses back.

Ryou realizes Bakura's mouth is open and slides his tongue in.

Bakura and Ryou taste each other until Ryou needs air. Ryou breaks the kiss.

Ryou kisses and sucks Bakura's neck until Bakura moans.

Ryou unbuttons Bakura's shirt and pushes it open.

Ryou kisses down Bakura's chest to his nipples.

He puts his mouth on a nipple, his hand on the other.

He rubs and sucks until Bakura moans. Then he switches nipples.

Bakura moans again. Ryou kisses down Bakura's stomach to the top of his pants.

Ryou undoes Bakura's pants and slides them down to his ankles.

Ryou rubs the inside of Bakura's thighs.

Bakura says, "Ryou...please".

Ryou says, "Release." The 2 monsters restraining Bakura disappear.

Bakura having more control brings him away from the edge.

Bakura asks, "Why did you release me?"

Ryou says, "I want you to make love to me."

Bakura asks, "Do you have oil?"

Ryou says, "I'll be right back."

Ryou runs into the kitchen, grabs a bottle of olive oil, and returns.

Bakura takes off his pants and boxers, but leaves his shirt on.

When Ryou sees Bakura's member, he becomes nervous.

Bakura puts the bottle of olive oil on a pillow.

Bakura asks, "You want to be on top again?"

Ryou says, "S-sure."

Bakura feels Ryou's nervousness.

Once Ryou is on top again, Bakura kisses Ryou's lips.

While holding the kiss, Bakura unbuttons Ryou's shirt and slides it off.

When Bakura needs air, he breaks the kiss and takes a breath.

He moves down and sucks on Ryou's neck.

He moves down again and sucks on Ryou's chest between his nipples.

At the same time, he undoes and slides off Ryou's pants.

Bakura moves down again and sucks right above Ryou's navel.

At the same time, he slides off Ryou's boxers.

The kisses were distractions so Bakura could remove Ryou's clothes.

Now Bakura can play. Bakura moves back up to Ryou's nipples.

He sucks on a nipple while rubbing the other.

When Ryou moans, he switches.

Ryou says, "Ba-Bakunin." Bakura hears the stuttering.

Bakura looks at Ryou's member and sees he's close.

Bakura says, "Ryou, sit on my stomach with 1 leg on each side."

Ryou obeys. Bakura picks up the bottle of olive oil . He pours some on his hand.

He slides a finger in Ryou's entrance. Ryou whimpers.

Bakura starts moving his finger back and forth.

Bakura adds a 2nd finger. Ryou bites back a yell but Bakura still hears it.

Bakura moves both fingers back and forth, slowly spreading them.

His fingers hit Ryou's pleasure spot. Ryou cries, "BAKURA!"

Bakura bites back a cry and slides his fingers out.

Ryou asks, "Ba-Bakura, why did you s-stop?"

Bakura says, "I need your help."

Ryou, coming down a little, asks, "What do you need?"

Bakura says, "Take the oil. Spread it on my member."

Ryou takes the bottle of oil and pours some on his hand.

Bakura holds onto Ryou's hips. Ryou slides his hand down Bakura's member.

Bakura cries, "RYOU!" Ryou cries, "BAKURA!"

Bakura lifts Ryou and slides Ryou on him.

Ryou screams, "Bakura!" Bakura screams, "Ryou!"

Bakura asks, "You ok?"

Ryou nods. He's biting his bottom lip.

Bakura says, "Hold...my...hips." Ryou obeys.

Bakura lifts Ryou to his tip, then brings him back down.

Ryou's hold on Bakura's hips stops him from thrusting up.

Bakura brings Ryou down on him a couple times before hitting Ryou's pleasure spot.

Ryou screams, "BAKURA!" Bakura screams, "RYOU!"

Bakura puts a hand on Ryou's member and starts stroking while thrusting up.

Bakura makes sure he hits Ryou's pleasure spot with each thrust.

Ryou moans with each stroke and thrust until he screams, "BAKURA!" and releases.

Bakura feels Ryou's release, screams, "RYOU!" and releases.

Bakura uses the last of his energy to slide Ryou off him. Then they both fall asleep.

**End of Lemon!**

Ryou wakes up first. Ryou thinks, 'That hurt, but felt better than the playing ever did.

I'm no longer scared. I wish he'd said, I love you.'

Bakura says, "I love you", then opens his eyes.

Ryou says, "Our connection. I forgot! Was it open the entire time?"

Bakura asks, "I felt what you felt, but didn't hear your thoughts. You couldn't tell?"

Ryou says, "I thought making you hot was supposed to make me hot."

Bakura says, "Technically, that was the 1st time for both of us."

Ryou asks, "If it was your 1st time, how did you know what to do?"

Bakura says, "My past life's memories. Wasn't that how you knew?"

Ryou says, "I wasn't sure what to do after the playing. I assumed you did.

I waited until you begged, then let you have control."

Bakura smirks and says, "You used my need to be in control against me. Smart."

Ryou says, "Thanks...I think."

Bakura asks, "Would you like to move in with me or want me to move in with you?"

Ryou says, "As long as you don't make me miss work, I'll move in with you."

Bakura asks, "You're giving into my control?"

Ryou says, "I'm hoping, if I give in a little, you'll give in a little."

Bakura asks, "Give in to what?"

Ryou says, "Next time, I want inside you."

Bakura says, "All right." Bakura thinks, 'Could be fun.'

The next day, Ryou, with Bakura's help, moves into Bakura's place.

Then they go to work. When Ryou comes home, he is exhausted.

He is about to flop on the bed when he sees Bakura on it.

Bakura had been waiting for Ryou, but fell asleep.

Ryou forgot about Bakura. Ryou lays on the far side and is soon asleep.

**2nd Lemon!**

Bakura is 1st to wake up. He starts kissing Ryou's body. Ryou moans in his sleep.

Bakura strokes Ryou. Ryou wakes up and sees Bakura on him.

Ryou asks, "What are you doing?"

Bakura says, "Waking you up."

Ryou says, "Interesting way to wake a person."

Bakura says, "Now that you're awake and erect, you can enter me."

Ryou asks, "Are you ready?"

Bakura points at his pillow. Ryou sees the bottle of oil.

Ryou asks, "How do you want to do this?"

Bakura says, "There are 3 ways-riding, making, and dominating.

Riding was what I did to you. I want you to dominate me."

Bakura lays on his stomach, then says, "Slide into me."

Ryou picks up the bottle of oil and spreads some on himself. He moans.

Ryou puts a hand on Bakura's member, then slides into Bakura.

Once in all the way, he slides back out to his tip.

Ryou thrusts into Bakura and strokes him at the same time.

Only, instead of Bakura screaming, Ryou screams.

Ryou loses control. He starts slamming into Bakura while stroking him hard.

With each stroke and thrust, Bakura cries out.

When the pain becomes too much, Bakura screams and releases.

Ryou feels Bakura's release, screams, and releases.

**End of Lemon!**

Ryou regains control. He pulls out and sees blood. He starts panicking.

He runs into the bathroom and grabs a first aid kit.

Ryou gives the first aid kit to Bakura, then runs into the living room.

Ryou lays on the couch and starts crying.

Bakura treats himself, then awkwardly walks into the living room.

Bakura asks, "Ryou, why are you crying?"

Ryou says, "We'll never again make love."

Bakura says, "Not never. Just for a couple days."

Ryou asks, "You're forgiving me?"

Bakura says, "You lost control when you peaked.

Same happened to me when I was riding you."

Ryou asks, "When?"

Bakura says, "When I started thrusting up into you.

You holding my hips stopped me from going too far."

Ryou says, "No more dominating."

Bakura says, "I thought it would be fun, but you're right."

Bakura and Ryou continue making love to each other.

Now they hold each other to prevent loss of control.

Next chapter, back to Yami and Yugi. Will be adult. Please review!


End file.
